Blurred Reality
by M S Shipper
Summary: Don’t want to give too much away, it’s only a short story after all. Starts out with Scully having a nightmare.


Title: Blurred Reality

Title: Blurred Reality

Author: M & S Shipper

Email: mulderandscully@start.com.au

Rating: R

Genera: Drama / Romance 

Disclaimer: All of the remotely interesting characters remain the property of Fox, 1013 and Chris Carter.

Spoilers: None really.

Summary: Don't want to give too much away, it's only a short story after all. Starts out with Scully having a nightmare. 

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The screech of grinding metal fills the air, followed by a series of small explosions. I try to scream but fear seizes the muscles in my throat. All I can do is squeeze my eyes shut as the car rolls over and over, unstoppable.

With a start I awaken. Damn it, that was some nightmare. It's dark all around me so I close my eyes once again reaching for the warmth of Mulders hand. I instinctively know when he's close, we have such a strong connection now. He holds on tightly, almost cutting off the circulation, but I don't mind, he must be dreaming. 

That thought brings me back to my own dream. The details are already fading. I sigh and try to roll over but Mulder's arm keeps me firmly in place. Not wanting to wake him, I stay where I am. A smile plays across my lips, happy in the fact he is finally resting. Mulder has such trouble sleeping.

My eyes close, giving in to sleep once again. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I love you Scully." The whisper is faint but enough to bring be around.

How long have I been asleep? I don't need to open my eyes to know it's still dark, so it can't be too long. I can feel Mulders hand stroking across my forehead, his fingers threading through my hair. His warmth and scent fills my senses. He's been watching me sleep again. The idea of that would scare me if it was anyone other than Mulder, but I've watched him so often myself now, I find it endearing. 

"Stay with me Scully." His voice is fragile with emotion.

Doesn't he know I'll never leave him? I love him so much and still he doubts his own worth. Well, I have plenty of time to show him how I feel. He must have noticed the change in my breathing, as he stops the stroking.

I doze back into sleep again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- 

It's suddenly turned colder. Penetrating right through to my bones. Feeling around me with my free arm I can't find the quilt. Smiling I realise he must be hogging the blankets again. Typical.

I try to push the cold from my mind, but it's become hard to ignore. I hate to disturb him but it's time. I try to sit up. 

A wash of pains begin in my stomach and reach out in all directions. I am momentarily stunned by the intensity, before panic sets in.

What the hell is going on here? I struggle to sit up, pushing past the pain, but something is holding me down.

"Easy Scully."

Mulders voice is coming from over me. Wasn't he just asleep a second ago. Regardless of his location his words work their desired effect, slowing my movements. Calming me down. Confusion replaces the panic I was feeling. My head feels heavy as I allow Mulder to lay me back down. He's being extremely gentle, which I'm thankful for, he must have seen my discomfort as I sat up.

Though it's difficult for me to open my eyes, I need to get my bearings. Everything is initially blurry, and then things start to come into focus. Blinking away the spots before my eyes I see Mulder beaming.

"Mulder?" My voice is croaky to my own ears. He continues to smile at me, giving me time to fully come around. My eyes leave his and take in my surroundings.

It is only then things begin to make sense. The walls are all white. There is a curtain pulled three quarters of the way around my bed. I can see an IV stand to my left as well as defibrillators. On my right is a series of machines including a heart monitor.

"What Happened?" I find myself asking. My jaw is slack with shock. Sometimes being a doctor can be worrying as you know the purpose of the machines and can guess at the severity of your condition.

He takes in a deep breath. I can almost read his mind. He's evaluating whether to tell me everything or not.

"Maybe I should get the doctor first." He says, already turning from the bed. I catch his wrist, before he has time to leave, grimacing at the pain this simple action has caused.

"No Mulder, I want to know."

He pulls up the chair beside my bed. There's a long pause before his reply.

"We had a car accident two days ago, you've had surgery. They had to remove your spleen. You've also broken your pelvis and a few other bones, you certainly don't do anything by halves do you Scully."

"I always try my best." I say. He chuckles far too much at my joke, the relief evident in his features. "Are you ok?" I ask checking him over with my eyes for any obvious injuries.

"Scully, I'm fine, only a few scratches." He is silent once again, serious. "I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, one minute we're driving and that car just came out of nowhere, I tried to swerve but. . . . "

"We had a car accident? I thought that was just a dream." I say. He continues on oblivious to my confusion.

"I was so worried. I thought I lost you Scully, I don't know what I'd do if. . . "

"Well you'll never know," I cut him off mid sentence. " because I don't plan on going anywhere for a very long time."

Smiling at this, he leans in giving me the gentlest kiss I've ever felt. 

"I love you."

"I know. You were with me the whole time." It was the truth. Subconsciously I had retreated into my safe place, which was nestled in Mulders arms. I had Mulders strength with me the whole time, calming me, calling me back.

"I wasn't with you all the time." He says, slightly confused.

"Yes, You were. You're always with me." 

The End.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading.

Hope you liked. It's a little sappier than usual, but I'm working on something quite different and needed the break.

Feedback always welcomed, of all kinds, either below or to my email.


End file.
